Pure Love a complete Disaster
by HarrySpidey-sense
Summary: Dean Malfoy already deals with lots ,being a veela , being a heir who is possibly a blood traitor ! But what happens when he falls in love with his obsessive mate who happens to be a muggelborn and fights with his fathers lord of weird face ! Complete disaster .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine . dean and spn belongs to Eric k . harry potter belong to j.k. Rowling .

Summary : Dean Malfoy was always different than his family , a veela , possibly a blood traitor ! But as he steps foot in Hogwarts , his life may get more disruptive which may get him in trouble !

Note : this is my first time writing ! Please help me and possibly find a beta for me !

... HPxSPN ...

Dean Malfoy grabbed his best friends hand to stop himself from toppling over , the bar called Mystery Magic was loud and packed . He couldn't remember why he allowed his friend to bring him here , oh yes ! His dear father had gave him another of his pureblood lectures, heir to Malfoy family , stop mingling with mudbloods blah blah .

He looked over to his buddy Braga, a mudblood as his father liked to prefer calling them . He has lashed out and found his best friend asking him to make him forget those ear bleeding words , braga of course brought him to a bar !

At seventeen dean wanted nothing more than out of his family house and pressure .At least Dean got a little relax when he was away at beauxbatons .

"Yes , just this summer "dean murmured slowly grabbing the tequila shot downing in one go !

After this summer dean would soon have a medical apprentice and part time job enough to provide for him !

Just this summer !

Dean grabbed another shot only for a hand to grab his waist "arghh" dean shot out .

"hey sugar lips" the obviously drunk guy pounced at his body with grabby hands .

Dean signed and used little bit of veela magic as the drunk guy lulled to sleep dropped on the floor !

God he forgot how muggles got in his presence !

He sighed "forget it ! I should just go "

With that thought dean left the bar !

..SPNxHP..

Lucius Malfoy , grabbed the firewhiskey that he has especially got from Paris last year and regarded the person in front of him Maclose Malabanum head of a pureblood family from France .

He poured the firewhishey in the glasses and spoke keeping his voice strong just like it should be " I don't understand Mr. Malabanum what have I got to do with your heir's interest in my heir "

" As I have told u Mr. Malfoy my boy is very much in love with your boy since he saw him in the world cup after party , your son after all is quite beautiful and intelligent . "

" so the thought crossed my mind , why not a marriage between our sons would be a best interest "

" surely not ! It is my heir who you r talking about . marrying him of in a wizard marriage "

" oh Mr. Malfoy we all know your heir has no intentions of being the good old heir as you want but a marriage contract may bring you some hand in finally handling your heir rightly so "

Lucius Malfoy smriked at the thought of finally getting his heir in control "Let's Talk "

...spnxhp..

Sam Winchester stepped out of the house fuming ! Another fight between his father and mother , he didn't know what to say he couldn't tell anything actually its like he didn't know his parents and rightly so .

After spending 6 years of his teen years in wizarding world he actually didn't feel like he belonged here . he didn't understand his parents and what they are fighting exactly about !

And to the fact he hadn't told his father about staying in a wizarding world after he graduated from Hogwarts !

But he didn't belong here now !

His life was in wizarding world !

SpnxHp

Please Review and like 3

P.s. I would like to tell that that this slash !

Between samxdean !

Sam is a liitle more bulky in appearance like in S3-4 . while dean is more like season 1 type !


	2. Triwizard tournament !

Dean Malfoy stood next to his friend Fleur Delacour and zarini melour a fellow classmate . Their were some of his other classmates too . Macton Mash his roommate came up to stand next to him

"Hey what's going on "

"Don't know Mann " he whispered back to his rommie

Headmistress Madam Maxime has called some of the students from seventh year , in the schools discussion room .

Madam Maxime stood in the center of the room , head held high she spoke " I may like to tell you all , that you have been chosen to accompany me for a prestigious tournament called Triwizard Tournament as we all know of it would be held in Hogwarts ."

" You are the jewels of Beauxbatons and I would like to see you all competeting in the game and win eternal glory "

Madam Maximoff ended her speech dramatically as she said " we shall leave tomorrow "

Dean closed his eyes and sighed , he didn't know how he felt about this new development . He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts having heard all about the glory of Hogwarts , from his parents first , and later from his little brother .

On the other hand he didn't want eternal glory or anything but the sense of exicement the thrill of competition , had him thrilled about the tournament .

Fleur looked over to him and smriked " ready for the challenge malfoy "

Dean smiled cocikly " I m are you ? "

-SpnxHP-

Sam was completing his ancient runes homework , when he heard Ron weasley bask in the dreams of becoming Triwizard tournament . And harry potter just shooting his head towards his friend .

Triwizard tournament . Sam didn't knew what to feel about it . Eternal glory or a chance to shine . Triwizard tournament could be his step to becoming a bigshot in wizarding world . Now don't get wrong Sam isn't fame hungry no but he understood things . Sam wanted big things from wizarding world which he woundnt as a lowly Muggleborn .

He didn't disrespect himself no but he wanted to change wizarding world a little so that it can be more accepting to people like him .

And he will . Triwizard tournament was his one shot at it !

SPNxHP

Harry Potter sighed as he waited for the guests to come . He hadn't be sleeping well due to some weird dreams he didn't know , what to think of them . Triwizard tournament ,which Hogwarts is supposed to host and so two other schools ,would spend year with them .

Suddenly their was flinch running towards dumbeldore as noises started to happen around the great hall door .

The school of Dumstrang which was supposed to "teach dark arts " Ron whispered . There was also victor krum which Ron was not surprisingly staring .

"Bloody hell its him " he said

Then a minute later a dozen of beautiful girls were dancing around the hall ,and after them , a gaint lady walking up to dumbeldore as he came around to receive her .

After her six seven boys came wearing similar beauxbatons uniform in same bluish silk coloured blazers and white tee and black slacks . It was smart .

But it wasnt the only thing it was about one of the guy . 'Oh he is beautiful ' wait where did that came from , thought harry , but he realized a lot of boys and girls were just like under the allure as they were before the girls came by , though this time the allure was stronger .

The guy was a veela, he thought

SPNxHP

Draco Malfoy snorted as the students of Hogwarts were allured by his Brother " Disgusting people " he throught .

He looked over and saw that the student of beauxbatons were dispatched just like of the Dumstrang to sit down for the dinner .

While majority of the beauxbatons sat around the ravenclaw . his brother however came around to the Slytherin table and asked him " are you gonna shift little brother "

Draco shifted to make place for his brother asking others who still weren't out of dreamy allure draco snarled at them " snap out of it !"

Dean being well Dean snorted and mock "awwed ! " " I love when you take control like that " and messed his hair up .

Draco looked around in horror " oh god ! This is gonna be the worst year " he thought

SPNxHP

Ron weasley frowned as he saw the pretty doll going towards the Slytherin table . Oh the Slytherin s were corrupting his doll .

" on , Ron , Ron !" He shook out of the weird dream like thing .

" what "

But before he could say anything Ginny said " hey look the veela guy is sitting with malfoy "

Harry gasped when he saw the veela guy messing Malfoy hair . wow , who is this guy !

SPNxHP

Sam saw , he felt and the urge it was weird like fire . But he saw those beautiful lips , lusicous , almost like made of moisturizer . the green of those eyes like different shades of forest , cute little nose .

Sam felt a fire in his belly , a hunger he couldn't explain .

He wanted and he just wanted , to be close to him , loose himself in him !

He stared at the guy unwavering , then suddenly guys eyes were on him and it felt like the world had dulled , stopped around !

 _Mine ..mine .. Mine ! His mind whispered_

 _..._

 _To be continued .._

 _Please review !_

 _I m not really good in writing its weird should I stop writing ?_


	3. Meet the Champions

The great hall was buzzing as the students came and dropped their names in the goblet . Obviously harry didn't want eternal glory , he already had difficulties in life he didn't want more . Not that Ron understood that .

He stood as Sam Winchester fellow gryffindor walked in and dropped his name in the goblet as his friends cheered for him , later his best friend Cedric Diggory also dropped his name in .

Ron obviously was envious of them .

" did you see them , what swagger " Ron exclaimed .

" yeah " harry replied

After all Sam Winchester was the head boy while Cedric diggory was Hufflepuff's quiddich team captain .

Ron tried to say hi to them but they were too busy in their friends to notice but not like Ron understood .

" who are they showing attitude to , did they forgot that we were in world cup together ! " Ron exclaimed

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron " No Ron , they just didn't notice you !"

Soon they saw BeauxBatons group of people entering in the hall . the whole hall was enthralled as the veela's in the group were effecting people .

The male veela walked up to to goblet dropped his name and smriked towards another girl " Your turn fleur "

The "fleur" smiled and dropped her own name in the goblet .

As the male veela was walking back he tripped , Ron dazed as ever usually saved him from falling , with his hands on the others waist he was staring towards him like he was the moon .

" Thanks , dude " the guy replied

After which he tried to pull free but , Ron has his hand around him like steel not letting him free . Harry walked forward to stop from Ron to doing something embarrassing .

But before he could step toward a cry of " Weasley ! " was heard .

Till now even Hermione has ditched the book and stood up as Draco Malfoy came forward .

Draco all but snatches the guy from Ron up " You stay in your limits weasely !"

Ron all but fumed " what it is with you malfoy !"

Draco came close to Ron and said " you put even one hand on my brother Weasley I will break your hand "

" Woah ! Woah ! Draco relax , wow I m honoured that you are saving my honour and all but its OK really "

The " older malfoy brother " turned around and winked at Ron !

" Hey , thanks Mann btw I m Dean , Dean Malfoy "

But before a now again dazed Ron could shake his hand with dean .

Draco has grabbed him and was now walking out of the door .

" Well that was enlightening " harry shook his head another malfoy , hmmm .

" I didn't even knew that malfoy's knew how to be civil " Hermione replied back !

And they all stood their a little shocked from the new discovery .

SPNxHP

Sam Winchester stood behind the tree as he saw Dean Malfoy with white horses of the beauxbatons .

He wasn't stalking no he called it observing . Oh he knew he was changing their was a weird feeling sometimes that he just wanted to bundle the veela and protect him from everything but that wasn't civil .

Especially since he was a pureblood heir of Malfoy family .

Sam has dreams of this veela . _' soon' he thought ._

 _Sam would be equal to him . He would posses him , he would know him ._

 _Darling wait for me ! His mind added_

 _SPNxHP_

Miles away a yound girl was reading a book about veela and mates .

Reportedly the veela while doesn't get any premonitions of their mate but the mate does .

Mates dream of their veela . Their have been reportings that many veela get killed or abused by their own mate's , because of their obsessive and abusive nature which continue because of continuous dreams of the veela .

Their fragile mind can't handle the thought of their veela taken from them ! Veela should find their mate's before the dreams over power them , and they break under it !

SPNxHP

The hall was dead silent as Dumbeldore pushed his hand towards the goblet soon a paper was thrown out of the goblet

Dumstrang champion is " Victor Krum "

Their were applauses and soon silenced by Dumbeldore as he yet again put his hand on the goblet

Beauxbatons champion is " Dean Malfoy " .

A thunderous applause was given to Dean Malfoy as he shaked hand with Dumbeldore before moving on to the room .

Yet again Dumbeldore repeated the ritual before the chit was grabbed by him .

Cedric sat with nervous air around hoping it was his name , he wanted this he really wanted this .

Before Dumbeldore declared " Hogwarts champion is Sam Winchester "

All the air deflated from Cedric .

Always he thought as on autopilot he hugged his best friend ' always the second best ' he remembered his fathers word .

He didn't wanted to but he felt , he felt like screaming , raging , at his friend for taking his one chance to shine .

He barely heard as 14 year old harry potter became second Hogwarts champion .

He could never be the son his father wanted after all !

... To be continued

Darkishsam !

Hmm I love dark sammy

Please review


	4. The task tips

Dean stood with his back towards the other champion when finally the third champion moved in .

He said his hellos to the dumstrañg champion before moving towards him .

" Hey I am Sam Winchester " he said

Dean turned around expecting the same lustful eyes but there wasn't any , his eyes were clear with honest curiousness .

" hey , dean malfoy " he shakes his hand .

Which got him a odd look to which , he raised any eyebrow , as if asking why the odd face .

Sam replied rather quickly " oh ! Don't get me wrong but I thought you would be like other purebloods "

Dean smriked " you mean like my brother "

Sam " well sort of"

Dean smiled and said " all I care is about talent , if you are here as a champion defying all the purebloods that you deserve to be here and I respect that "

Sam " great , thanks so it will be a good competition "

But before dean could reply there was a noise outside the trophy room before , he realized that there was another person there harry potter , the headmaster discussed about Harry Potters apparent selection in the championship .

Before Barty Crouch declared that Harry Potter has to compete in the competition .

He looked towards Sam who was just shaking his head " something's really needs to change " he said before dean walked of .

...SPNXHP

Sam looked as dean left him before looking at his hand . so soft his hand and how beautifully it fitted in mine he thought .

" soon ! But for now we will be friends darling "

...SPNxHP

Cedric Diggory walked alone on the grounds of Hogwarts early morning , he didn't know what to do his father would soon hear of the champions , and that he wasn't one .

He suddenly skidded on dirt but before he could fall , hands came around him and saving him from falling .

Cedric turned around to say his thanks but it was the veela and oh he was so _gorgeous ._

Before he could think anything else

The veela ' Malfoy 'he corrected said to him " Don't make me smite you "

"no , I m sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you "

" its okay dude , happens all the time , no worries "

With that he walked away .

SPNxHP

Dean calmly sat as the nutcase ollivander checked the wands .

After which Rita skeeter rushed him along as soon as Potter's interview was done .

"So Mr. Malfoy what made you choose this path of Triwizard tournament was family fortune not good enough for you ! " she said dramatically

" No ! Rather then fame and fortune I prefer the thrill of a challenge " dean winked at her and she almost orgamsed .

And after the interview ended , dean left for his classes .

...SPNXHP

Dean noticed the batches rather quickly , he looked around and saw as the support Winchester , Potter Stinks batches .

He was impressed by his brother's hate for Potter that , he was ready to support a MuggleBorn .

...SPNxHP

Sam laughed around as his friends showed him the batches .

Honestly , no offence but Potter deserved it how dare he , always taking the limelight but he would make sure that he wins the Triwizard tournament and his angel .

Sam shuddered as he remembered those lips ...

' Sam ' shook him out of his day dream as he looked harry Potter running towards him .

'Harry 'he said

' I need to talk to you '

' yeah sure , and look Harry about the batches I told them not to wear them '

' No its alright '

Sam smriked as harry told him about dragons oh he knew about them already , after all he had a skill set but it was good to have such a brainless allies .

As harry left he found , Dean wandering around the hall .

'I wonder 'he thought

Dean hi ! "

" oh , hi "

" I wanted to talk to you , Alone " as he tried not to glare towards the girl next to his angel

"Oh sure Mann why not "

" Dean we have to fight dragons in the first task "

Dean's brow joint " Oh and you are telling me this because , I mean don't you wana win "

" yes , I wanna win but I want a fair game "

" fair game huh ! So you told this tip to every champion " he was biting his lips .

" No , just some of my particular favourites " Sam said in a husky voice .

And left the hall before he lost control .

And Dean just stood their unsure .


End file.
